


The Queen's Bride

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [20]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Like actually a siren from myth, She's also a queen, Shibari, Siren Angel, With the singing and everything, reptilian Gaige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Angel gets a new bride and hopes this one lasts unlike the others who have tried to be with her.





	The Queen's Bride

The queen sat in her chair, looking over the main chamber. She had her normal morning duties to get through before her bride would arrive. Angel nodded for the first person to step up and begin.

It was dull, but needed to be done. Hours later, she was able to remove herself from her throne and make her way to her chambers. At the doors stood several guards who were not human. They were reptilian, faces elongated, spines along their back, each their own pattern of green and black scales. They much resembled crocodiles.

They bowed to Angel as she approached them. “My Queen, your new bride has arrived. She waits in your chambers.”

Angel nodded. “Stay here for five minutes. If I don’t come out, you may leave.”

They bowed and waited.

She entered her chambers, her large bed adorned with beautiful curtains sat in the middle. Spread out over it lay a gorgeous crocodile female. Her limbs were bound, silk rope stretching over her naked body. She sat against the headboard, her arms bound over her head, the rope trailing down to wind around her breasts, framing them. An elegant braid of knots stretched down to her legs, which were tucked to her side, beautifully wrapped. Her tail lay over her legs unbound.

Angel faltered, walking slowly to the bed, taking in the beautiful green scaled woman. She had black squares all over, with light green around her stomach. Short tendrils were pulled into pigtails with some of them taking the effect of bangs and falling around her eyes. Angel stood over the bed now, gazing at her.

“Hello, my queen,” the woman said.

“Hello.” Angel paused, her voice gentle. “What is your name?”

“Gaige, I’m the youngest daughter of King Vorrix. I am to be your bride.”

“We’ll see,” Angel said, turning skeptical. “I’ve had many potential brides, but none of them have stayed… Though I do certainly wish you do.” She pointed to the ropes. “What is this beautiful body work?”

“It is a custom. One of the pair presents themselves as a gift, wrapped in rope they’ve made.” She smirked. “I’m glad you like it.”

Angel sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes staring into Gaige’s yellow ones. She began to sing. It was a low hum at first, reaching around the room and entrapping the two of them. She watched Gaige closely, watching her eyes. She began to sing words, waiting for the inevitable that always happened.

Gaige frowned. “Is singing to your bride a custom with your people?”

Angel stopped. “You were not affected? Did you have a wish to do anything I wanted?”

The reptilian woman frowned deeper. “No…?”

“Open your mouth,” Angel ordered.

“Why?”

A large smile spread over Angel’s face and she sighed heavily. “Oh thank goodness! You don’t know how rare it is to find someone who is immune to a siren! That is why no other bride has lasted!” She crawled deeper onto the bed. “I don’t want a bride who will do everything I say, I want her to always have her freedom.”

“Your song was beautiful, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard. What is a siren?”

Angel blinked and then laughed. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth. “I apologize, I am just so happy! A siren is a curse when one wants to be an honorable leader. You may look it up in the libraries later.”

Gaige nodded. “So, you will accept me as your bride?”

“If you will accept me, yes.” Angel’s eyes fell over her body again. “I would love to get to know you better.”

Her lips curled upwards, showing all her sharp teeth. “I would love that very much. I will accept you as well.”

“Good. What is the custom for your people now? We are not wed yet.”

“I am fully accepted when you claim my body as yours.”

Angel scooted closer and placed her hand on Gaige’s hip, feeling the scales under her thumb. “Claim your body as mine?”

Gaige nodded, her eyes burning.

Angel brought their lips together. It took a moment to find a comfortable position, Gaige’s longer face was new to Angel, but they found favorable ways. The queen broke off for a moment. “May I cut the bonds, or is that part of claiming you?”

“You may cut them,” Gaige laughed.

She made gentle work, wanting to keep the rope as intact as possible. She dropped it off the bed and climbed onto Gaige’s lap, kissing her. The light cloths of the Queen’s dress draped around them. She’d been searching for so long, she could not believe she’d finally found the right bride.

Gaige brought her hands around Angel’s waist, holding her close. Angel kissed down her neck where loose skin was tucked under her jaw and around the back of her head. Angel’s hands roamed around to her back and then stomach. “You are gorgeous,” she breathed, kissing down the valley of her breasts.

The reptilian princess giggled. “I’m glad you think so, not a lot of humans would agree.”

“They’re all idiots.” She brushed her tongue over a nipple, loving when Gaige breathed heavily, her hands digging slightly. She suckled a nipple, flicking her tongue quickly over it. She went to the other, massaging the first breast with a hand. Gaige moaned softly, chest heaving into Angel’s touch.

Angel moved lower, kissing her stomach and then her thighs, glancing at the green folds between her legs. She pulled Gaige further down to spread her legs, kissing them. She kissed over her pussy before finally taking a taste.

Gaige bit her lip, her eyes fluttering closed. Her legs were bent outward, the Queen’s head between them. She grabbed a fistful of pillows as the Queen’s tongue burning her to the core.

Her bride tasted fabulous. Angel gripped Gaige’s ass cheeks, pinning her to her face. She planned to spend the whole day claiming her. Gaige wouldn’t be able to leave the room with any doubts that she was only the Queen’s.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
